The present invention relates to optical scanners and barcode labels, and more specifically to a system and method for monitoring barcode label quality.
Manufacturers of optical scanners have long been blamed for the random inability of scanners to read defective barcode labels. Defects may include overprinting, underprinting, illegal margins, and missing bars.
The Universal Code Council (UCC) has been striving to encourage companies who mark their products with barcode labels to maintain, or in some cases, improve label quality, but this effort has been largely unsuccessful to date.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for monitoring barcode label quality at a point of sale that will recognize defective barcode labels, correct the defects to make the barcode labels readable, report defective labels to scanner operators, and store label standard violations.